Borg: the encounter of all encounters
by sidneylovesdaleks
Summary: The Borg encounter the Daleks!


BORG: THE ENCOUNTER OF ALL ENCOUNTERS

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships…" Those words were dreaded in 1000 systems. The Borg, one mind in one race were terrifying. They would capture other beings and assimilate them into Borg. A Borg cube meant…you're dead. Now this is the story of how the Borg was wiped out. Enjoy…

One day, a Borg cube set course for sector 01258840. That sector was also dreaded. Not by the Borg, but a race of war machines. They were heading toward the second star system, next to the one that had Skaro in it. The Borg inside were at the vision finder. They saw a spacecraft. So, they opened a communication link with the ship (no visual contact) and said their speech "We are the Borg blah blah exedra." Now, on the bridge of the other ship, the Borg ship was on screen and the message was being heard clearly. At the controls there was… a Dalek! He heard the message and said: "You are an enemy of the daleks, you must be destroyed!" The Borg replied, "You will be assimilated."

"You can not assimilate da-leks!" The pilot dalek responded and he shut down the bridge communications. The pilot went to the control centre where the supreme dalek and co-pilot daleks were. "Raise communications barrier!" Said the supreme dalek.

"I obey." Said a co-pilot and a hologram of the Borg ship appeared. The Borg once again, had a voice only communi-k. They committed: "Resistance is futile." This offended the daleks.

"Fire weapons!" The supreme dalek ordered. A stream of blasts came from the dalek ship. But only one hit and had an effect. The other blasts did no damage because the Borg assimilated the laser blasts. Then the Borg ship started its regeneration process. The daleks then launched a burst of missiles all at once, targeting the regenerating part, but, 9 of the 10 missiles lost most of their fuel and dropped in speed and one missile hit the ship and had a small effect. The ship continued regenerating. When the other missiles hit they did no damage. The cube went into maximum warp toward sector 55555: Skaro. The daleks pursued them at warp 6.3. They told a dalek fleet to defend Skaro.

Mean while the supreme dalek remembered a time when he was a pure kaled and the Borg had an invasion of Skaro once before.

** 550 years ago:**

"You will be assimilated! Kaleds will die," Said the Borg.

"You will never defeat the Kaleds!" Came Davros's reply in the Kaled dome. BOOM! A bomb hit the ground.

"The Borg will die!" Security commander Nyder said getting his Kaled troops ready…

**NOW (we have missed nothing): **

The flash back was stopped by an alarm saying that the Borg was one planet away from Skaro. After an hour or 2 the supreme dalek was back on the bridge with the co-pilots and a light flashed saying they were next to the Borg cube in warp. But the Borg over took once more.

Sooner or later the daleks got a visual distress call from the fleet defending Skaro saying their forces had been destroyed. The call ended with an explosion and the visual distress call turned to snow. "More power. Maximum warp." The supreme dalek commanded down the communicator to the engine booster room. "We obey." Crackled the reply and the ship began accelerating. In 5 minutes time the ship arrived at Skaro. After 1 orbit of the barren looking planet they came across the Borg cube again. They once more fired, with faint hope the Borg may have forgotten their weapons. This was not so. The Borg easily deflected it. It was moving very slowly, and then it stopped.

In the upper main power reactor breach deck a dalek was doing some work. Then there was a buzzing sound and a green light and one of the Borg appeared! Then 9 more beamed on. The dalek sent a message to the bridge saying "Security daleks, pilots, supreme dalek. The Borg have used a teleportation de-vice. They are on the upper reactor breach!" The transmission ended in a ray blast, another and a screaming dalek. Contact with that section was then lost instantly. The supreme dalek ordered the co-pilots, the security daleks and the special weapons dalek to guard the upper reactor breach and the lower reactor breach. He said: "Find the Borg, exterminate all resistance!" Some more dalek co-pilots took the bridge. The pilot dalek who discovered the Borg ship in the first place also stayed on the bridge. At the upper reactor breach the security daleks and special weapons dalek deployed off the turbo lift. The deployed co-pilot daleks stayed on the turbo lift to the lower reactor breach. The daleks moved along the upper reactor breach cautiously, turning their eyestalk at every corner. They then found a Borg collective witch the Borg established before the daleks had been sent down. In each slot there was 1 of the Borg. Meanwhile, on the bridge the daleks kept the Borg ship on screen. Then the co-pilots got a terrifying sight. They zoomed into the Borg ship on viewer they saw them preparing to open fire. The supreme dalek saw the sight and went to some giant blast doors. He pressed a little control pad and the doors slowly slid open. Inside was the core of the once mighty, dalek flag ship saucer, with a whole army of daleks and a reactivated, slightly damaged by the time vortex … Emperor Dalek and personal black-domed guard daleks. After the destruction of most of the flagship in the year 200, 100 the emperor and the middle of the flagship was teleported back in time to an exile dalek sanctuary base on the burnt cinder of Skaro before the time war had finished. The emperor then restored Skaro to dalek territory (so the naughty emperor dalek had made a paradox.), a barren planet with an atmosphere. Then the supreme dalek's space ship took the emperors quarters in the gigantic cargo bay.

Anyway, the supreme dalek entered the doors. He then reported to the emperor all the recent things that had been happening. The emperor told half of his army to deploy from the hanger bay. After 3 hours the 1000 daleks deployed from the hangers and started to fire on the Borg ship…with no effect. Of course the Borg may have… infact DID adapt to dalek weaponry after the upper reactor breach incident with the dalek engineer's gun. The Borg ship destroyed the deployed daleks with on blast. The emperor was furious. "Open communications." He ordered. A picture of the Borg appeared on the screen. "You will pay for this." He said. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you! I told you to lower your shields." Said the Borg. "Oh shut up!" Said the emperor.

Meanwhile, in the upper reactor breach at the installed Borg collective 3 Borg marched down the corridor… to come face to face with the daleks. The security daleks (some of the emperors guard daleks) fired their special weaponry. 1 of the Borg staggered and fell. The special weapons dalek fired 2 shots. The last 2 Borg died from the 1st blast. Then the other Borg and the Borg collective beamed away. The daleks went to the recharging area.

In the middle of the argument between Daleks and Borg a familiar time opening came out of the dark of space. A shattered TARDIS appeared, the light at the top of the police box disguise closing a time lock on a now ended in the real universe time war. Inside, a battle bruised eighth doctor was beginning to regenerate. He saw the dalek ship on the view screen and pressed a button. He said, "You'll pay for destroying my people!" He said, and regenerated in a ball of flame. The dalek and Borg ship were sucked into the time lock before it closed. The Borg and Daleks were stuck in a time lock witch contained a never-ending time war. The young emperor dalek was escaping the time war. A time lord ship attacking another dalek ship shattered the Borg ship and before the Borg ship blew up, the Dalek emperor said on the Borg communications "How dare you do that!"

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor regenerated and after the he had done so, he set the TARDIS on co-ordinates for earth, 2005. On his way through the vortex he banged into something. Although he did not know it, it was a Dalek that escaped the Time lock. And it was heading down the 2012 time stream…

THE END


End file.
